<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Search And Destroy by ValentineGoose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590159">Search And Destroy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineGoose/pseuds/ValentineGoose'>ValentineGoose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Spoilers, Swearing, V blushes a lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineGoose/pseuds/ValentineGoose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>V hasn't had a relationship like this since Jackie, Someone he could trust and rely upon.<br/>Hopefully he doesn't mess it up with unwanted feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goro Takemura/Male V, Goro Takemura/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Down The Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers for the Main Plot</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V woke to the familiar ache of not sleeping properly creeping into his bones. He was told to wait for Takemura to contact him again for the next part of the plan to infiltrate the Hanako’s parade float. V thought back on what Takemura said and smiled to himself, although the man has quite to stone faced exterior, V was slowly starting to see a different side of him, a funny if not more snarky version of Takemura.</p><p>Groaning as he pushed himself off the bed, V stood doing a quick scan of the room to see Johnny was nowhere to be seen. Thanking whatever gods, V quickly took a shower in what little time of peace he might have left. Stepping out of the shower and looking into the mirror V placed a hand on his jaw, looking at how his face seemed more and more worn everyday since the heist. Scratching at the stubble that has formed he decides there is not much he can do and instead goes to his wardrobe to put some fresh clothing of. V might not care what others think of him, but if he were to meet with Takemura today, he at least didn’t want to smell as bad as he looked. </p><p>Walking across the small room V spots out of the corner of his eye Johnny sitting on the window ledge taking a long drag from his cigarette that he always seemed to have. Turing towards him Johnny smirked “You look like shit princess.” Blowing smoke in V’s general direction.</p><p>“feel like shit Johnny, but hey I’m still alive that’s gotta count for something right?” V says as he starts getting dressed for the long day ahead.</p><p>Johnny flickered and was standing against the wardrobe, cigarette still between his lips. “what’s the agenda for today? We goin’ on a date or something?” as he uses his free hand to gesture roughly to V’s somewhat formal attire.<br/>
“Ha you wish johnny, I’m running out of clean clothes and like hell I’m doing laundry in what little time I have left.”  Says this while holding up a jacket to sniff, “not too bad, it’ll have to do”</p><p>Closing the wardrobe V moves into the bathroom once more to check himself over again, combing a hand through his hair. “You sure we’re not doing anything exciting, cause you look like some ditsy chick getting ready for her first date, don’t worry, you look beautiful princess.” Johnny says as he suddenly glitches over V’s shoulder.</p><p>“Fuck off Johnny, we aint doing nothing, I gotta’ meet Takemura today so how ‘bout you shut up and go back to jerkin’ off or whatever it is you do in your free time.” V snapped as he turns around to face Johnny.<br/>
V has been crowded against the sink trapped between both of johnny’s arms as he leans into the sink, only inches away from Jonny’s face, V’s voice gets trapped in his throat.<br/>
“I might just go do that” Johnny says as he reaches down grabbing his groin, and with a final wink he flickers out of V’s sight.</p><p>Letting out a long breath V, doesn’t need to turn around to know how red he is. Instead, he pushes off the sink and makes his way out of his apartment and onto the busy street below.</p><p>The smell of smoke, rubbish and greasy food hit his senses as soon as he makes it to the first floor, a noise from his phone pulls V from his thoughts as he reaches into his pocket to fish it out.<br/>
It is a message from Takemura, a picture pops up as well.</p><p><strong>Takemura:</strong>  Bazaar, Kanzaki St, Japantown. You cannot miss it<br/>
<strong>Takemura:</strong> Bazar is on the upper level, quite high, so it is worth using the public elevator. I think there are two.</p><p>A grin forms on V’s face as he reads the message, and for a quick moment he thinks of sending back some code about a fox, but he thinks better of it and responds simply.</p><p><strong>V:</strong> Ok, I will.</p><p>With no more response from Takemura V calls for his bike and quickly sets out for Japantown. It is a short ride before V finds himself stopping in front an alley way. Hopping off his bike he notices an elevator just as Takemura said. The doors opened as he walked up, and a horrible smell filled his nose. Bring a hand up to cover his face, V used his other to press the button labelled market.</p><p>Trying his best to ignore the loud advertisements for XL Burritos, V was thankful when the doors slide open and he could breathe again.</p><p>The Market was busy with people talking, eating, and shopping. Rubbish littered the streets and tacky Japanese lanterns swayed in the breeze. Making his way across the bridge V saw Takemura casually speaking with two NCPD officers, but a noticed as he saw V walking towards them, he threw his head over his shoulder piecing grey eyes looking right at him, “Ah, you are here.”</p><p>“Goro, Good to see you.” Goro Turned away, “As it is to see you V.” Takemura give the officer a nod and motions for V to follow him.</p><p>Following Takemura, V walked closely behind, Goro’s hair is tied up as it always is though a bit messier than when V first saw him at Konpeki Plaza. Back then Takemura was polished, not a single hair out of place, V remembers the feeling he got while hiding in the screen. V was sure that this man could kill him with his bare hand if he really wanted to, but damn he would look good while doing so.</p><p>Trapped in his thoughts V didn’t even notice when Takemura came to a stop at the railing. He was leaning forward with his arms crossed over the bars, head tilted towards V with a curious look on his face. “V, did you listen to what I said at all?” Grey eyes scanned him.</p><p>V’s felt his face flush, “Um you were speaking about Hanako and the parade I think, sorry Goro I did not get much rest.” V admitted sheepishly, looking down. </p><p>V then felt a warmth pass over his face as Takemura put a hand to his forehead, looking concerned. But as soon as V looked up to meet eyes with goro, he had quickly retracted his hand and snapped his head back towards the railing.</p><p>“Now is not the time to be unwell V, we do not have much time, please try to be conscious of the fact.” V stared at the man in front of him, a smile forming on his face. V opened his moth to reply but Takemura interrupted him first.</p><p>“The floats will pass directly above us, and Hanako-Sama will be on the Main one, all I have to do is reach it and try and talk to her.” He said quickly, facing towards the sky as ships flew overhead.</p><p>“And how will you do that?” V asked genuinely interested in the crazy plan, “Why, jump of course.” Takemura said while turning to finally look at V with a proud grin on his face.</p><p>“How will you manage that? Your implants were removed, you could miss or injure yourself badly with a stunt like this!” but Takemura just continued grinning, “While you were of doing your shading dealing, I learnt more about the floats.” He stood from the railing stretching out a bit before walking further down the bridge.<br/>
Takemura explained the plan he had set out and described V’s role in the Job which was mainly hacking and taking out any snipers to ensure Takemura’s safety.</p><p>Takemura continued to a building wall stopping to lean on a digital billboard, the advertisements flashed as Goro talked and suddenly switched over to an ad of a naked man’s figure with the title of Mr Stud. Takemura was oblivious to the change, as V chuckled to himself. Goro stopped speaking “V, we have no time to waste what is so amusing?” Takemura stepped forward looking annoyed. “Sorry Goro, I see your giving me all the dirty work.” A smiled played on V’s lips.</p><p>“Would you like to trade places? What exactly would you say to her? Hello My name’s V. Only I can do this she knows me.” Takemura let out a huff of annoyance, “I have not eaten since yesterday, let us find something edible around here.” He said glancing around with a look of disgust plastered on his face.</p><p>After finishing what Takemura could only describe as a disgrace to all Yakitori. He suggested recon, which V was more than happy to help with.<br/>
“True, you with your hands, skills, and mind of a thief.” He punctuated each word all while keeping a steady gaze on V, “Agreed, this we will do together.” A smirk played on his lips.<br/>
V smiled, “agreed”</p><p>V like Goro, even if he was originally the enemy. they had grown close in the short time they have spent together. V finding out new ways to push Goro’s buttons and getting him to open up around him. V felt safe when Takemura was around, not only was he a trained bodyguard, but he also had a loyalty and trust that V had not felt with another since…</p><p>V’s dark thoughts were interrupted by Takemura standing up and motioning a hand for V to follow.</p><p>The car ride to the recon was silent, Takemura pulled into an empty construction site and got out. “Come” He said to V, “I have found a good spot, for a lookout.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gimme Danger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried to make it so V was your character so no hair colour, eyes or backstory etc.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Making their way up the under-construction building they made it to an open area giving a wide view of Night city, the sun was starting to set which gives the city a warm orange glow. “Here we are” Takemura turned to V “I would call this a beautiful view of the city if…” Stopping midway as if changing his mind “if?" pressed V “If there was anything to admire” V let out a small chuckle “do you really hate night city that much Goro?” </p><p>V understood what Goro meant, night city was a garbage heap on fire. There were a lot of problems in night city, but even so, there were some good things. Without night city V would have never met Jackie or Vic or even Takemura, sure the consequences were steep, V knows how much it has cost him, but V couldn’t see a life without them.</p><p>“hmm, perhaps I am simply ‘homesick’ as you would say. There are some good things that have come from this disgusting city.” With that Takemura grinned turning back to the stairs as they continued to climb to the supposed lookout.</p><p>After a few hours of watching the industrial park V stomach made a loud gurgling noise, “Hey Goro, mind if I order a pizza?” as soon as the words left V’s mouth Takemura’s face had already twisted into one of disgust. “take-out food? if you must.” He let out a long sigh, “If only I was able to get fresh ingredients here, I would make you something both tasty and filling, not like that cardboard you chew on.” </p><p>V felt his face grow a bit warm at the thought of Goro make food just for him, it would be nice to eat something that isn’t shit for once, and anything Goro would make is sure to be amazing. “I would like that” V admitted quietly, but it seemed Goro had already turned his attention to the site. </p><p>V continued to watch Goro, he wore his white button-up shirt loosely, his jacket since placed over the railing as the afternoon sun shone brightly on them, no longer hiding the large arasaka logo printed on the back of his neck.</p><p>He was an attractive man, V would be lying if he said he didn’t look at Goro that way once or twice. He may even have tried to look Takemura up online, which of course was to no avail. Johnny was no help constantly looking over his shoulder muttering about Goro being arasaka scum.</p><p>But V could not help but wonder if Takemura might be interested, it was a longshot but since getting to know him, he has been more friendly and forward with V. Gentle touches here and there, soft looks when speaking and a certain over-protectiveness. Things V has started to notice again and again.</p><p>“What kind of dirty shit are planning in that filthy head of yours? Don’t get any ideas cause I ain’t fuckin;’ some arasaka bitch.” Just like clockwork, there was Johnny to ruin anything good.</p><p>“Fuck off Johnny,” V said automatically. “I’m not thinking weird shit like you” V whipped his head around turning away from Goro trying to make himself focus on the task in front of him instead.</p><p>“Ha problem with that princess, I live in your fuckin head I know every little thing you think about” Johnny is sitting on the railing between V and Goro, “Including how you want arasaka over here to push you down on your knees, grab you by the hair and-”<br/>
“FUCK OFF!” all of V’s blood rushes to his head making him feel dizzy.</p><p> </p><p>“I will assume you are not talking to me?” It seems as in a rush to shut Johnny up V accidentally yelled aloud startling Takemura. </p><p>“Oh God” V just looks down embarrassed for yelling, and for what Johnny about him. </p><p>It’s silent for a while, then V feels a hand rest on his shoulder, “V, are you okay? You have been acting strange since we first met today” V raised his head noticing Johnny had already blinked away, his job of fucking V over was done.<br/>
Takemura has his brows furrowed looking intensely at V one hand still clasped tightly on V’s shoulder.</p><p>“Shit, sorry Goro I wasn’t thinking” Goro hummed giving V’s shoulder a squeeze before dropping his arm. “Is the artifact playing up? Is that psyche becoming more…” He paused looking for the right word, “Loud?”<br/>
V let out a huff “Ha, yeah you could say that, sorry to be a bother Goro”</p><p>“It is alright V, let us sit for a while. Order your pizza, I am sure you are hungry I can keep watch from here.” Takemura motions to the bags of concrete piled nearby and he carefully takes a seat on one. V follows suit sitting next to Takemura. “ ‘preciate it Goro” </p><p>V quickly orders a pizza, it’s delivered shortly long after with Goro offering to go down to grab it from the street.</p><p>Settling back into the concrete bags Takemura sets the pizza box in V’s lap. He is sitting closer than before, their thighs are pressed together. V doesn’t know if it is just the heat from the pizza box, which is unlikely, but he swears it is hot where their bodies touch.</p><p>Takemura continues to watch the industrial park across from them with his scope, taking a piece of pizza reluctantly when his stomach also groans.</p><p>V is focused on trying not to spill his pizza when Takemura suddenly slams an arm to V’s chest, “No sudden Movements” it's almost a whisper. Following Goro’s eyes looking for something, V relaxes, “Look, the cat” Takemura says his eyes never leaving the creature.</p><p>“Huh, I thought they all left the city.” V says while putting his pizza back in the box and shutting the lid.  ” It is the first animal I’ve seen in night city, except cockroaches of course.” Takemura whispers transfixed. </p><p>“First it was birds, then dogs. Cats actually put up a fight the longest.” Said V sadly, “It’s a beautiful creature hmm?” looking to Takemura for approval, as he finally manages to take his eyes of the cat “Yes it is, reminds me of you V” Takemura says softly.</p><p>V’s eyes go wide and he feels a buzz in his chest, did Takemura just call him... beautiful?<br/>
Takemura turns back to the cat instantly. </p><p>“How sweet.” A Third voice interrupted, looking up Johnny is lying next to the cat a cigarette in his silver hand “</p><p>“I mean, you remind me of a stray cat V” Takemura says quickly. “Feral and sneaky”</p><p>“Ouch” Johnny chimes in.</p><p>“So tell me V. How did you become like you are, a thief I mean?” </p><p>“Hmm, guess I’ve just always been one, came naturally to me and Jackie was a great influence, so why not?” V looked to the skyline, the sun is setting leaving the city in its artificial neon glow.<br/>
“What about you Goro? How did you manage to become the bodyguard of the Emperor? Doesn't seem like a gig you would just happen upon.”</p><p>Takemura sighs looking at the cat but it decides now is the time to stretch and pounce away leaving their company, Takemura turns back to V “It was a long time ago, I remember the chemical stench of the canal where we boys washed our shirts, arasaka transporters passing though and selecting children, but only the clean ones. When they chose me-   I felt I had won the lottery.”</p><p>He continued “Bad memories washed away by time. I long only for the simple days of childhood, speaking with my grandmother, hearing her stories, no matter how poor we were. I miss having someone like that, a person I could rely on no matter what was to come”</p><p>A sad look fell upon Takemura’s face, emotions welled inside V and without thinking, he leaned forward and ever so gently pressed his lips against Goro’s. A hand coming up to touch Goro’s face, the scratch of his beard on his face, the cold metal of his implants was like electric to V. Takemura sighed leaning into the kiss for a brief moment, lifting his arm as if to return the contact.</p><p>But just as quickly as it began the moment ended.</p><p>Takemura quickly punches V's face with enough force to make it start pouring blood. “V, what do you think you are doing! This is not a time for messing around.” He stood up pushing V back, hard enough to knock V off the concrete Bags he was sitting on. landing heavily with a hand raised to his nose trying to halt the bleeding, “What do you mean Goro? I’m not…” Said V in a small voice, “I’m sorry Goro, I don’t know what happened, I’m sorry if-” “No!” Takemura whipped around facing V “No you don’t get to apologize. You obviously don’t understand what is a stake here, you are an arrogant child! My entire existence is on the line here, my dignity, my honor. It is all at risk!” He zeroed in on V, sharp eyes boring holes in his head, his hand pointing accusingly. “My entire life depends on avenging Arasaka-san, nothing else matters, nobody else matters, you don’t matter!”</p><p>The fire inside Takemura went out like a light, stepping back holding his hand against his chest, looking to V's shocked face blood flowing from his nose, eyes wet.<br/>
V sat on the ground, and the look of hurt quickly disappeared into a well-practiced neutral one.</p><p>Even so V’s eyes felt like fire as he stood up, ”I’m Sorry Again Takemura” his chest was ready to tear in two “I have made a mistake, I can assure you this will not happen again” His throat was dry, he tasted iron and he felt as though he needed to puke. “Let me know if you find anything useful, I will be ready for the Job.” Starting to walk away V heard static, He could not hear Takemura behind him.</p><p>V made his way down the winding staircases, tripping so often. Finally making it to the curb before stumbling to his knees and vomiting what little he ate into the gutter, blood swirled around the pool he stared briefly before he stood shakily. </p><p>“Fuck kid, what do you think your doing! Get your shit together” Johnny yelled from in front of him.<br/>
“Sorry Johnny, I was never good at taking criticism.” V tried to joke, but it came out choked. V called Delamain hot tears burning his bruised face as he slowly walked up the road. The phone rang once before the AI picked up. “Delamain I need a car now.”<br/>
“Of course Sir, sending my nearest car.”</p><p>V continued walking up the road, just trying to get away from the building. Tears falling onto his shirt to meet with blood, V clutched himself around the waist, feeling like at any moment he could pass out.</p><p>A car screeched to a stop nearby and the door automatically opened, V shakily walked up and fell inside. “Take me home Delamain, please…” “Right away sir.” The robotic voice came. " Do you require medical assistance?" "No Delamain, no."</p><p>Sitting in the cab V breathed heavily as it started to roll forward.</p><p>“Nothing, I am nothing to him.”</p><p>“Come on kid you're stronger than that, who is this guy anyway just some arasaka prick! He’s the one that means nothing, not you.” Johnny sat in the back seat, His Aviators were off and a look of concern replaced them.<br/>
“I have no one Johnny, I killed my last friend, and you… your fucking dead too!”  V strangled out, his body is then taken by an aggressive coughing fit, leaving his hands covered in fresh blood.</p><p>“Fuck sakes V, I was never good at this shit, look man I didn’t have many people either, well at least ones that didn’t hate me.” Johnny put his aviators back on and pulled out a cigarette, V wiped at his face not that it helped. “You don’t need him kid, just do the job quick and get rid of ‘im”</p><p>Moments passed of V breathing shakily and the occasional wet cough before he sat up and spoke again.</p><p>“I thought… shit I don’t know what I thought, but I believed he liked me you know. At least a little bit”<br/>
Johnny just hummed around his smoke.<br/>
“I didn’t mean to kiss him, he just looked, he looked so sad Johnny I only wanted to… I meant to...”<br/>
V slammed his head into the car seat in front of him “Why the fuck did I do that, shit Johnny, shit!”</p><p>“Calm down kid, it’s done, don’t knock yourself out over it.”</p><p>“What am I gonna do now, I can’t… please Johnny tell me what I’m supposed to do. I don’t know what to do next.” He turned to the man, eyes now dry but an angry red, his hair was a mess, and blood was dried on his bruising face.</p><p>“Let’s get you home kid, you look like crap, we’ll figure it out from there, I promise.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit angsty but let me know what you think and any suggestions are appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Disasterpiece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slowly opening his eyes, V blinked away the sleep.</p><p>Somehow, he had managed to get back to his apartment with no more drama, despite the state of his face and clothes. That was one good thing about night city, you could walk around looking like living hell and no one would bat an eye.</p><p>Sluggishly V sat up, feeling a throbbing pain in his face, memories of the day before come flooding back leaving V wincing and dragging himself to the bathroom mirror.<br/>His face now sports a new bruise on his left cheek, purple and red splotches complement the dried blood from V’s nose and mouth. His eyes were still red but not as bad as what Johnny saw earlier, and somehow his nose was not broken despite the force of the punch Takemura gave him.</p><p>“You’ve looked better princess” Voices Johnny from his casual recline on the bathroom wall. <br/>“Gee, thanks man.” V quips back as he brings a washcloth to his face. Hissing as he wipes away the dried blood, V does his best to make himself look a little less like he just had the shit punched out of him.</p><p>V does all he can at the mirror and moves on to the shower. Taking off his ruined shirt and pants awkwardly, V throws his clothes in Johnny’s direction while stepping into the shower.</p><p>“Quite the striptease kid, but I think you could use more practice, especially on the delivery. Wasn’t too sexy overall.” V luckily cannot hear Johnny over the noise of the shower.<br/>He lets the water run over him staining the water red briefly before it ran clear again. </p><p>Quickly cleaning himself with little effort, V exits the shower. not bothering to cover himself he faceplants back onto his bed “So Johnny if you're finished being a perv, what’s the plan?”</p><p>“Hm? Oh yeah, I said something like that didn’t I?” Johnny sits on the windowsill next to V’s bed, smoking his cigarette and gazing out the window.</p><p>Lifting his head from the blanket, V turns to Johnny. “Yeah, and I remember you using the word promise. So, you better have a plan in that massive head of yours.” Johnny turns his head to V, sliding his aviators down his nose.</p><p>“I have three ideas. One we kill ‘em.” “Obviously, that’s gonna be a no from me.” V sighs, knowing that these ‘ideas’ of Johnny’s are going to get him nowhere.</p><p>“Boring, idea two. We suck it up and do the job, then we ditch him.” Not too bad V thought, “And your last idea?”  </p><p>“Right, Idea 3. Now I don’t like this one but it might just work, I personally have had to do it a few times.” Johnny was looking serious, which got V interested. “What is it then?”</p><p>“Fuck him’”</p><p>V groans rolling over in bed.</p><p>“I mean you call him right now, you're dressed perfectly by the way, and just absolutely let him destroy you. Let him do you, you do him I don’t know, but just go at it.” Johnny was making all kinds of hand gestures while V just tried to hide his red face under his arm.<br/>“Johnny, I don’t think that’s gonna work, don't know if you remember, but he punched me cause I kissed him. I think I might be killed if I suggested that.”</p><p>“Then let me, pop one of Misty's pills. I'll do all the seduction and when shit gets hot I'll back out to let you have the fun, eh? Pretty good thinking on my part.” </p><p>“Fuck off Johnny, let me just think it over in peace… please.” V was desperate to have some privacy, even just for a second. “Fine, just remember I can still see what you're doing, so keep your hands above the waist.”</p><p>“Fuck off!”</p><p>With that johnny blinked out of V’s sight, leaving him alone in his apartment, naked, and on his bed, with many thoughts.</p><p>“Fuck’s sake… not now” V felt hot, Johnny was no poet, but V couldn’t help but think of what he said.</p><p>Double-checking the room, V sits on his heels. Bringing a hand to his chest V can feel his pounding heartbeat, sliding his hand down his chest V brushes against a nipple, making him suck in a breath embarrassed. Focusing more on the sensation V closes his eyes and tries to envision Takemura.</p><p>Imaging Takemura came easier than V thought, the expensive white shirt missing and just his strong body in its place, his neat black hair undone, framing his face perfectly. </p><p>Thinking of how harsh Takemura can be V can easily picture Takemura pinning V’s hands above his head and shoving a hand between his legs. Swallowing hard, V palmed himself roughly. Imagining Takemura ghosting his lips over V’s neck whispering words into his skin, his hand going faster setting an impossible pace.</p><p>V keened, the need for more building in his gut. He shoves his fingers into his mouth pretending they are Takemura’s long, rough ones. V swirls his tongue around the digits, trying to get them as wet as possible before he slowly took them out of his mouth. </p><p>Moving to his knees, V reaches behind himself. Slowly circling around his entrance before slowly pushing a finger inside while letting out a long moan. V reaches for his dick again letting out a low moan, he slowly strokes himself trying to match the rhythm of his fingers.</p><p>Thinking of Takemura behind him, watching as V fingers himself open preparing himself for Takemura’s cock. Adding another finger V curses “Fuuuck Goro… Shit!” V scissors himself open before finally adding a third.</p><p>V’s breath hitches grinding his hips down into the mattress searching for friction. Licking his lips, V pushes deeper, trying to hit the spot he knows Takemura would get with his cock easily. </p><p>Moving his hips in the air, V searches desperately, getting impatient. <br/>V suddenly cried out keening forwards, managing to hit the spot hard, V focuses on hitting the spot over and over again.</p><p>Thinking of Takemura filling him to the brim while kissing his back sweetly, V makes an embarrassing noise and feels his stomach twisting before suddenly coming loose as he lets his orgasm ripple through his body. Sweat dripping from his forehead as he pushes himself through his orgasm, Takemura whispering praises in his ear, pulling his fingers out with a loud moan. </p><p>Breathing heavily V groans as he tries to sit up, his stomach coved in sweat and fluid, V curses. <br/>Deciding it’s probably best if he takes another shower</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Getting steamy in here, let me know of any suggestions or corrections below!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Search And Destroy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You smell like shit… is what I would say if I could smell, but I can tell you do.” Johnny grimaces to V.</p>
<p>V lays in his bed, he has not slept since he got home after the recon. His eye felt heavy, and he could barely be bothered to eat anything much less shower.</p>
<p>Today was the day of the parade, and V has not spoken to Takemura since either. V sits up in his bed reading the recent message from Takemura over and over, Johnny standing in front of him hands on his hips.</p>
<p><strong>Takemura:</strong> Same place, show up.</p>
<p>“Remember V, go there do the job and then never see him again. Be unattached, remember he is just some Arasaka dog.” <br/>V runs a hand through his hair, trying to think how to respond to the message,</p>
<p><strong>V:</strong> Fine</p>
<p>“Shit, I don’t know if I can do this Johnny.” V looks up from his phone eyes pleading.<br/>Johnny relaxes, “It’ll be fine V. Just remember what that scum said to you, let it fuel you, think of this as a job nothing else.” Johnny rests a hand on V’s shoulder. “Come on let’s go, it’ll be over in no time.” <br/>With that Johnny flickers to the door, waiting for V. “Okay” V whispers to himself, “It’s just a job.” </p>
<p>V exits his apartment, fully loaded with extra ammunition and plenty of MaxDocs. Making his way to the road, V quickly hops on Jackie’s bike setting route to Japantown. </p>
<p>After a short ride V finds himself in the lift going up to the market, nerves buzzed in his stomach and his mind was racing. It has only been a few days since he saw Takemura, the bruise on his face was still slowly healing, though it did not hurt as much anymore.</p>
<p>The elevator dinged, and V readied himself for what’s to come. </p>
<p>Stepping out V is met with a sea of people, bright lights and music were everywhere. Hologram cherry blossom petals floated over the crowd as massive floats sailed through the market, and swimming holo fish danced around the air as if they were pulling the floats themselves.</p>
<p>V, mesmerized, walked to the railing. Lifting a hand to the air trying to catch a petal, but it just fazed through his hand. </p>
<p>A call pulled V out of his trance, it was Takemura. V’s stomach flipped, as he immediately answered.</p>
<p>“V, I am in position. The floats have started to move, I will send you the sniper locations now” Takemura’s voice quickly rang out, followed by V getting a File pop-up.<br/>“Remember to be careful or you will face Arasaka drones.” As if V didn’t already know, but he continued “Also I spotted a Netrunner in an Arasaka uniform, she is somewhere hidden”</p>
<p>“Right, I’m on it” V answered curtly, stepping away from the railing. “Then let us begin” Takemura finished.</p>
<p>V made his way through the crowd, weaving his way around the photographers and dodging the drunk people. Finding his way to the stairs he climbed higher and higher finding his way to where Takemura had said the first sniper will be hiding.</p>
<p>The first two snipers were no issue, V quietly sneaking up from behind and snapping their necks effortlessly. The third sniper proved to be a challenge, as he was surrounded by armed guards. V made short work of them, leaping out of from cover and grabbing a guard before shooting the sniper in the back of the head. Quickly breaking the guard's neck, he shot a bullet between the eyes of the next guard. Looking around to see if that was all of them, V noticed proximity mines scattered around the area.</p>
<p>Breathing heavily V spoke to Takemura, “Snipers are dealt with.” “Yes, apparently. Well done.” Came Takemura’s reply. “One problem remains.” </p>
<p>V felt his heartbeat quicken, “What is that?” V was worried that maybe Johnny was right, maybe Takemura was going to betray him.</p>
<p>“The Arasaka Netrunner.” V let out a long sigh, he has not had much sleep lately so his thoughts tend to get wilder as the hours pass on. “She has taken control of all the networks. You must get rid of her.” Takemura continued unaware of V’s panic. “We will not be able to hijack the float otherwise.”</p>
<p>“She is hiding in an unfinished construction building, near to the second sniper’s nest.” V groaned, annoyed that he’s going to have to make he way back down from the third sniper’s high ground. “Fine, I will deal with her” V started to make his way down, looking around for an easy exit V spotted an elevator, ”Thank fuck!”  V grumbled while hopping on. </p>
<p>Make its way down V started to feel nauseous, the familiar wave of pain washing over his body as he stumbled clutching his chest. “Shit… Not good…” A warning popped up in his peripherals alerting him of a relic malfunction, V’s vision goes blurry and he coughs into his hand.</p>
<p>Pulling it away, the splattering of blood makes V gag, <br/>“V what is wrong?” Takemura says worried, looking around V replies “How did you?” “I can see you V, look up.”</p>
<p>Going back to the railings and looking up, V could see a faint figure standing high on the building across from him, the figure has one hand up. “Is that you, with your arm up?” V raising his hand in turn for some reason, “Ha, yes, it is me V.” Takemura waves, V copies him without thinking. “What happened V? Were you injured?” Dropping his hand V comes back to his senses, “Ah, no I’m fine Takemura. I will continue to the netrunner as planned.” Ready to move on V stops when he hears the faint whisper over the line, “Please be careful V, I do not wish to see you injured.” …  “What?” V replied confused, “V, I wish to tell you that-“ “No!” V sucked in a breath, anger overcoming him, ”No Takemura, just do the job then it’s all over!” “Of course V… Just do the job.” Takemura mumbled the last bit almost to himself.</p>
<p>Something in the way Takemura says that makes V confused, was he happy or angry. Not knowing how to respond V turning around swiftly before running inside. What did he mean by that? “Hey kid remember our plan” Johnny was leaning on the doorframe to the next room. “We do the job, and leave right?” “Right” V replies, do the job and get out, that was the plan. But something was still buzzing around in V’s head. Deciding to ignore it V continued to the netrunner’s hideout.</p>
<p>Coming to a large set of glass doors, very looked inside. The room was obviously under construction, but someone had set up candles all around the room which were currently burning. It would be romantic in any other case.</p>
<p>As the doors slid open V spotted the netrunner, set up in front of the large windows cables and wires going everywhere. Takemura yells “Now, V! I have her attention!” Rushing to the netrunner V grabs hold of the thick cabled running out of the back of the neck. Pulling hard V dislodges it as the netrunner’s body goes limp.</p>
<p>A red glow seeped into the room, looking to the window V saw Oda, Takemura’s apprentice standing there in full black armour, with red glowing mantis blades.</p>
<p>The next thing V knows, he is jumping back trying to dodge Oda’s relentless attacks. Oda was quick, jumping from platform to platform dodging V’s bullets. The game went on for what seemed to be forever, and as luck have it, V ran out of bullets.</p>
<p>Throwing his gun away in anger, V grabs his katana. Running to meet Oda’s attacks, V manages to throw him off guard. It was a bloody and painful fight, but V managed to slip past Oda and strikes him on the back of the head. </p>
<p>The blow was enough to knock Oda out, but before V could do anything Takemura interrupted. “Please V, Show him Mercy.” Takemura pleaded, “There should be nothing standing in your way now. We press forward.” </p>
<p>“Augh!” V yelled at no-one in particular, looking to Oda V saw him awaken “You and your fuckin’ sick sense of honour… today’s your lucky day though, you can thank your old friend Goro.” V turned away heading to the netrunner’s computer, cursing himself for using Takemura’s name.</p>
<p>“It is I who thank you, V.” Takemura says sounding sincere and glad. V felt the same conflicting feelings swimming around inside his head, as he jacked into the computer. “Okay, we are in.”</p>
<p>“Hanako’s inside.” “What is she doing?” “Trying to call someone, I think” “Try to listen, and don’t forget to disarm the alarms. I must be able to enter.”</p>
<p>Hanako was calling Yorinobu, speaking of a possible threat to security. She shortly finished the call, placing her head in her hands looking annoyed. “Well, it’s now or never” V signals to Takemura.</p>
<p>V watched as Takemura cautiously entered the room, immediately bowing to Hanako.<br/>Trying his best Takemura spoke to Hanako, but she did not want to listen. She rushed him, but before she could reach her Takemura pulled something out and shot her with it. Swiftly catching her, Takemura then looked to the camera “V, Run!”</p>
<p>V ran, it was a blur. He jumped down ledges, rushed past the security drones and made his way to the street in record time. His head was racing with questions, what did Takemura do? Is he okay? Where is he?<br/>A phone call brought him back from his thoughts, it was Takemura, V sighed with relief as he picked up.</p>
<p>“V, are you secure?” Takemura sounded exhausted, “I’m fine Goro, are you okay?” “There is no time to explain, we must meet.” V looked around,<br/>“Where are you?”<br/>“An abandoned apartment block on Vine Street. Second floor, number three-zero-three. Knock four times. Hurry!” V did just that, he ran as quick as his legs could take him, praying that Takemura was still alive when he got there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Playing For Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for reading, commenting and giving kudos! <br/>It is very appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Takemura:</strong> “VINE STREET abandoned building third flror HURRY UP!” He sent a picture of his door.</p>
<p><strong>Takemura:</strong> “knock 4 times!!!”</p>
<p><strong>Takemura:</strong> “MAKE SURE NOBODY FOLLWOS YOU”</p>
<p><strong>Takemura:</strong> “4 TIMES! Please confirm you understand!” </p>
<p>V read the texts while running, he didn’t have time to respond, he just kept running. </p>
<p>Finally making it the run-down apartment complex, adrenaline coursing through him, V rushed inside taking the steps three at a time. Making his way down the graffitied hallway V finds the door, leaning heavily against it V knocks four times, suddenly the door is swung open and Takemura is pulling him in for a hug. Hugging back maybe a bit too hard, V lets out a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>“I feared they had caught you,” Takemura whispers into V’s neck, sounding panicked. “They didn’t, but fuck Goro…” V stands back with his hands grasping onto Takemuras shoulders. “All of Arasaka is after us, Hanako is probably the most famous missing in the world right now.”</p>
<p>Takemura lets out a nervous laugh “I am aware, I ah… I offered her tea but she declined.” Looking embarrassed, Takemura looks to where hanako is sitting by the window. “ Only you would do that Goro,” V said warmly while raising a hand to Goro's face, before catching himself and letting go of Takemuras shoulders, stepping back. “Let’s do this then” </p>
<p>Takemura’s face drops slightly, looking back to V, “Yes, we have no time to waste.”<br/>Making his way through the disgusting room, V sits down at the table across from Hanako. Noticing the tea set on the table V wonders briefly where Takemura got it from, shaking his head of the thought, V turns his attention to the very obviously pissed off woman opposite him.</p>
<p>“I was there that night at Konpeki Plaza. I saw Saburo Araska die.” V decides to be blunt, “He wasn’t poisoned. That’s a lie your brother made up and spread.” Takemura comes closer, leaning against the wall near them. V notices that Johnny has also decided to make an appearance, sitting on the other side of the room on a counter. </p>
<p>Continuing V says, “Yorinobu is the murderer.” Hanako’s face drops for a split second before her well-practised mask goes back up. “You must be mad to think I will listen to such nonsense.” She stares at the window in front of her making no effort to look at either one of them.</p>
<p>“Mad? You have no idea, lady.” V says before he can catch himself, looking to Takemura V makes a face of apology. “What I mean is, I have nothing to lose. I have your prototype relic jammed in my head, and it’s slowly killing me. The psyche engram is overwriting my own and if I don’t find a way to stop it…” V looks back to Takemura for a split second, “Well, it’s not gonna end well for me.” </p>
<p>Takemura turns to Hanako, “Hanako-sama, V is living proof of the terrible crime your brother committed!” V looks at Takemura, even though he had tried hard to look his best in front of Hanako, V could still see he was worn out. The shirt he has been wearing since Konpeki Plaza, his stubble growing a bit too thick, and bags under his eye were all signs of how bad Takemuras situation is. V felt bad, maybe he could have offered his apartment or at least get him some more clothes or something.</p>
<p>A noise at the door pulled everyone's attention, Takemuras eyes widened looking at V. “Go check it out, but be careful.” He half-whispered.</p>
<p>V stood from the chair taking out his pistol, he slowly made his way to the door before gently opening it.  “I got a bad feeling about this..” but before V could fully scan the doorway, Takemura yelled behind him.</p>
<p>“Argh… Not now!” Turning back V saw Takemura grab Hanako, shielding her from bullets flying in through the boarded-up windows. </p>
<p>“Arasaka! They have found us!”  Takemura fell to the floor with Hanako, as a flash grenade was thrown into the room. </p>
<p>A flash of white and V was falling back, trying to pull himself back up his vision blurred and he saw a squad of Arasaka soldiers, one had a gun pointed directly at him, and out of the corner of V’s peripherals, he saw three men shooting into another room. The guard was yelling at V but he could only hear ringing before they both fell as the flooring collapsed beneath them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waking up V felt pain radiate throughout his whole body. Opening his eyes V saw Johnny squatting over him with a hand out, grabbing it V dragged himself up, “Takemura? Wait, where is he?” V looked around, not knowing where he was or how far he fell. </p>
<p>“Forget him kid, guy’s toast! We got to go ‘less you wanna wind up like him!” Johnny turned away making his way down the hallway towards a blue neon cross, “Keep low and eyes three-sixty! They’re in the hallway.” Johnny shouts at him.</p>
<p>V quickly looks around before going the opposite way that johnny is pointing, ducking down he goes through a hole in the wall, seeing two soldiers on the other side V readies his mantis-blades. Making quick work of them he continues.</p>
<p>Coming to a crossroad, V looks between the stairwell leading up, and the open door leading out. Taking in a deep breath V turns around and dashes up the stairs, he can hear Johnny call out behind him. “You lost it? He’s beyond any sort of help!” ignoring him V quickens his pace.</p>
<p>Making it up the flights of stairs V can faintly hear Takemuras laugh, feeling a little less doubt, V makes his way towards the sound, killing any stray soldier in his way quickly. </p>
<p>Going back to the room where it started V saw two men aiming around the corner, yet before V could reach them bullets came flying and soon enough the two men were dead.</p>
<p>Looking around the corner Takemura was standing against a wall machine gun in hand and an odd smile on his lips. But as soon as he noticed V the smile dropped “You should not have returned! You will die here with me!”</p>
<p>“Do you really think I would leave you here Goro? I couldn’t live with myself if I did, not knowing if you were alive or dead!” V did a quick scan of the room, not detecting any more hostiles nearby he moved closer to Takemura. “I would rather that V then both of us dying now! You need to live, you must!” </p>
<p>Taking in the angry look on his’s face V grabbed Takemuras arm, “I am not leaving here without you! You mean something to me, and I couldn’t give two shits if you don’t feel the same right now, because I care about you and I’m not letting you die!” V screamed, his grip on Takemura’s arm deathly tight.</p>
<p>After a moment of intense glaring, V felt his legs fall out from underneath him, and his back slamming against something hard. Letting go of Takemura’s arm he reaches out, only to grab Takemura's hip.</p>
<p>V felt hot lips press against his, and a hand tight around the back of his neck. </p>
<p>Taking a second to realise what happened, V must have scared Takemura as he pulled back looking worried, “V? If this is not what I…” yet before he could finish V had tightened his grip on Takemura pulling him forward and smashing their lips together again, desperately kissing and nibbling at Takemura’s mouth trying to get him to continue.</p>
<p>Takemura got the hint and kissed back hard, teeth clicking as they desperately fought for dominance. Sucking V’s lip into his mouth Takemura took control, making V moan and adjust one hand to grab at Takemura’s hair.</p>
<p>Takemura moved to started kissing and sucking at V’s neck, pushing a thigh hard into V’s groin, making him throw his head back against the wall, crying out. Takemura smiled against V’s skin, continuing to kiss bruises into his neck.</p>
<p>V raked his nails up Takemura’s back, hooking a leg around his waist, desperately trying to get friction. <br/>“Goro!” V moaned loudly, making Takemura stop suddenly, moving to rest his forehead against V’s. Lips barely touching and breathing in each other’s air, “V, as much as I want to continue, maybe we should leave before Arasaka finds us again?” His eyes were flickering between V’s eyes and his swollen red lips. “As long as you promise to finish what you started,” V said mockingly as he leaned forward to peck Takemura once more.</p>
<p>Takemura smiled “I think we can arrange that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tapeworm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Slight mention of a wound*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pushing off the wall, V scans the room again, nobody is on the 3rd floor. But if they wanted to leave without jumping, they are going to run into a whole lot of arasaka soldiers on the first and second floor. </p>
<p>“You got any ideas Goro?” V asked, “There were empty rooms to the right, but that may have changed since.”</p>
<p>V smiled, “Well lucky for us they are still empty, come on lets delta.” Turning to the hallway, they make their way carefully to the next room, walking into what seemed to once be a ripper doc’s surgery. A hole had been blown through the floor leaving an easy way down to the second floor. </p>
<p>They both jump down, Takemura winces on impact. “You alright Goro?” V asks looking towards him, but Takemura just smiles, “I am fine V, let us worry about damages after we escape.” Nodding V looks around. They seemed to have landed conveniently in a stairwell bathed in a red glow.</p>
<p>Jogging down the stairs V looks ahead. There are a few soldiers standing guard of the exit, but nothing V couldn’t handle. Rushing them, V slash through the barricade with his mantis blades.</p>
<p>Stepping outside V suddenly feels the blood rush to his head, and he trips managing to put his arms out before his face hit the pavement. “V are you alright, what’s wrong?” V can feel Takemura grab him under his arms, trying to help pick him up. “Shit Goro, not good…” V feels his vision fading as he hears Takemura trying to talk to him.</p>
<p>“V, please hold on. I am taking you somewhere safe, just hold on.” V feels a warmth encircle him, and then he passes out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next thing V hears is the buzzing of cheap lights and the smell of the sea. Trying to open his eyes, V squints. Not recognising where he is, he tries to sit up but pain courses through him and he settles on propping himself up on his elbows.  A noise from the far side of the room, startles V and he reaches for his gun, but its nowhere to be found. </p>
<p>“V, it’s just me” Takemura steps out from the shadows, “Where… where are we?” V voice croaked out. Looking around the room, V could see that wherever they were it was long since abandoned. The ceiling tiles were falling off and missing in places, and the floor was covered in junk and dust. He was lying on a dirty beat-up mattress, and a ceiling fan lazily spun above him.<br/>Takemura comes closer sitting on the edge of the bed, “I am not too sure myself, but I believe we are in Pacifica.” Takemura looks around the room disgusted. “Then how did we get here?” V was confused, and his current state of consciousness was not helping. </p>
<p>“The construct took us here.” </p>
<p>The words hit V like a ton of bricks, the construct? As in Johnny, shit.</p>
<p>By cue, Johnny appeared leaning on the wall in front of Takemura. “Hope you don’t mind kid, but I didn’t think Arasaka here could carry your ass for long, so I decided to hop in and take you out for a ride.”</p>
<p>V looks to Takemura, he looked uncomfortable. “He didn’t, I mean it didn’t, do or say anything did it?”   V was worried, knowing Johnny he is amazed to see Takemura was even still here.</p>
<p>“Hey, give me more credit than that kid, though I did tell the guy to fuck off a few times, he still stuck around” Johnny took a long drag from his cigarette, keeping a firm eye on Takemura.</p>
<p>“Well to be honest V, it was startling at first. But nothing that bad happened,” Takemura turned around a smile on his lips, “I did not realise the construct had so much power or could take over your body like that. One minute I was trying to carry you to my van, the next you were screaming and swearing as I have never seen before.” V felt embarrassed, even though it wasn’t him, he still felt bad that Takemura hand to witness Johnny’s Temper.</p>
<p>“Gee thanks kid” V ignores Johnny’s remark. “I’m sorry Takemura he- it normally can’t take over without help. But I guess if I pass out there is plenty of room for it to step in.”</p>
<p>“V, I am just glad to see you safe.” Takemura reaches out a grabs V’s hand “This place is a great hideout, the construct said it used to come here a lot. Though I cannot imagine why.” Takemura’s face showed his obvious disgust with the place. </p>
<p>“How are you feeling anyway? Better I hope with a long rest.” V’s face dropped “how long was I out?” Takemura looked to his wrist, “Hmm, at least 12 hours.”</p>
<p>“No way, Goro shit man, I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened I…” “It is fine V, you needed the rest, and we have made some progress while you were unconscious.” V sits up further, the pain slowing fading away. </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Goro stood up from the bed and walked to the window, leaning out looking at the sea. “Hanako-sama visited, well no, she sent a proxy. But it was Hanako-sama who I spoke to. She said she believed us V, and that she is willing to help. She is going to speak with Helman, and she gave me her private number for if we find anything.”</p>
<p>V looked to Takemura, even though what he said was good news he did not look happy. “Goro, is something wrong?” Takemura sighed, his head hanging between his outstretched arms. “I do not wish to worry you further V, perhaps we can speak later?” Lifting his head again Takemura tried to give V a reassuring smile, which didn’t help. <br/>“Okay Goro, but we will speak.” Takemura nodded coming back over to V’s side, V reaches a hand up to Takemura, who grabs it and rests it on his chest. </p>
<p>“Were you injured Goro? I saw a lot of people shooting at you back there.” </p>
<p>“It is you I am worried about V, please lie down and get some more rest.” Pushing V down with his free arm, Takemura winces, immediately pulling his arm back in pain.  “Obviously that’s not going to happen, now take off your shirt.” V chuckles, gently pulling Takemura down on to the bed next to him. </p>
<p>“It’s nothing V just a minor wound, I think some shrapnel hit my shoulder.” Taking off his shirt slowly trying not to hurt himself, Takemura turns to V.</p>
<p>V’s breath hitches, “Fuck Goro, why didn’t you try to wake me! Do you even try to look after yourself when I'm gone?” V looked at the open wound, It was definitely a bullet. Slowly standing up V tried to keep his head level, even though he was panicking inside. </p>
<p>"I did not realise it was that bad," Takemura cranes his neck trying to look closely at the wound. </p>
<p>"Idiot." is all V says before he starts looking around the room trying to find something to help. He goes into the bathroom, glancing around he saw an old towel, but not much else. He grabbed it, then he went to find where Takemura put his stuff. <br/>Finding it on a torn-up couch V starts rifling through his bag, he grabbed a Max-Doc and a bottle of shitty alcohol he had found somewhere in his travels. </p>
<p>He sat down in front of Takemura and handed him the alcohol, which he took begrudgingly. Waiting till he took a few swigs V readied the Max-Doc right next to the bullet hole.</p>
<p>Takemura winces, the bullet went right through luckily so there was no need to worry about finding it.</p>
<p>“Hey Goro, after this do you want to continue where we left off as you promised,” V suggested with a wink, but before Takemura could respond V pushes forward, thrusting the Max-Doc into his shoulder.</p>
<p>Takemura lets out a startled cry, before clenching his teeth and trying to breathe through the pain. “I’m sorry Goro, I just wanted to take your mind off it.” V looked up at Takemura apologetic, V takes a final look at the wound, which was ever so slowly healing itself, before he tightly wraps the towel around Takemura’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“But I Meant what I said,” V says while leaning forward to kiss Takemura softly. “Hmm, we’ll have to see about that.” Takemura says while V starts slowly kissing down his neck. </p>
<p>“Still here ‘ya know!”<br/>“Fuck off Johnny.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is gonna be good...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Love Like Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V rests his hand on Takemura’s thigh moving other onto his chest, being careful of the fresh wound. Kissing tenderly, V sighed into Takemura’s lips, moving downwards to kiss along his jaw then further to his neck kissing softly along the way. </p>
<p>“V as much as I want to, you still need rest, and I unfortunately am not able to do much at this time.” Takemura Motions to his injured shoulder. V breaks away from Takemura’s next, moving his hand slowly inwards on Goro’s thigh.</p>
<p>“How about you sit there, and I’ll do all the work, then you can pay me back later hmm?” V leans forward capturing Takemura’s lips. Takemura makes a noise of agreement somewhere between kisses.</p>
<p>Kissing hard, V he moves his hand further grabbing hold of Takemura’s growing bulge.</p>
<p>Takemura gasps and V uses the moment to push his tongue inside his mouth, relishing the soft groans that fall past Takemura’s lips as he palms him teasingly over his pants.</p>
<p>Breaking away from to kiss, V moves back to Takemura’s neck, tracing to outlines of the cybernetics with his tongue. Takemura cranes his neck subconsciously, trying to give V better access.<br/>He grips the back of V’s shirt hard with both hands, with almost force to rip it from his back.</p>
<p>V continues, moving slowly down Takemura’s throat, unbuttoning his white shirt along the way. Kissing and sucking at the long trail of cyberwear built into Takemura’s body.</p>
<p>V stops every now and then to grope at the painfully hard bulge Takemura has, watching as his face twists into one of pleasure and he moans gently.</p>
<p>V kneels on the floor with a grip on Takemura’s knees, pushing his legs apart V moved closer, quickly taking off his own shirt and throwing is somewhere across the room. </p>
<p>Finally getting Takemura’s shirt fully unbuttoned, V kisses Takemura’s abdomen while running his hands up and down his thighs, sucking bruises into the tanned skin, then kissing them sweetly.</p>
<p>Takemura seemed to finally get what was happening, as he blushed furiously eyes blazed with need. “V, you don’t have to-“ “Shh Goro” V sits up placing a gentle peck on his lips, “Just let me do this.” With a smirk, V sinks back down onto his heels. Just that along has Takemura gasping.</p>
<p>V makes quick work of Takemura’s pants, pushing them far enough down so V had access to the growing tent in his underwear without having to fully remove them.</p>
<p>Takemura bites back a moan as V leans forward and lazily strokes at his length, before moving his head to mouth at the hidden erection.</p>
<p>V kisses, and strokes at Takemura’s heat until his underwear is wet with saliva and need. “V…” To his name V looks up through his eyelashes, not stopping his lazy work. “V please…” Takemura begged. </p>
<p>Deciding to be kind, V grabs the hem of Takemura’s underwear and slowly pulls them down, chuckling as Takemura’s cock springs free, fully hard and flush. Making eye contact V moves in to kiss the swollen head, Takemura has to move a hand to his mouth to stop himself from moaning at the sight. </p>
<p>Giving a few experimental licks, V grasps the base of the cock with one hand and slowly puts the tip into his mouth. Takemura’s hand has moved to V’s hair as he breaths heavily above him, unable to take his eyes of V. </p>
<p>Smiling around the cock, V swirls his tongue around the head slowly before hollowing his cheeks and taking more of the hard length into his mouth. “Mph, V…” Takemura whimpers around his hand.</p>
<p>Slowly he starts to move his head while trying to match his rhythm with the strokes. Takemura moans softly, before crying out abruptly as V takes his whole length into his hot mouth.</p>
<p>“Ahh, shit V… Kuso!” V fastens his pace, using his hand to play with Takemura’s tight balls. Swallowing around the length V can feel drool escape his lips, but he pays it no mind. Moving faster V can feel the heat in his mouth, twitching and jumping at his every movement.</p>
<p>V can feel his neck starting to ache, before he comes off Takemura’s cock with lips reddened and wet with saliva.</p>
<p>Continuing to pump at Takemura’s dick V leans in to grip at his chin moving it to meet him in a sloppy kiss. Their teeth click together and V tugs at his jeans, trying to get some relief to his aching cock. <br/>Seeming to notice, the hand from the back of V’s head moves to help him.</p>
<p>Getting the Jeans down a bit Takemura trusts a hand into V’s pants, groping roughly as his dick before pulling it out.</p>
<p>“Goro, yes, please ah!” V presses their foreheads together looking down at their meeting cocks before he pushes forward and grinds hard onto Takemura’s thigh. </p>
<p>“Ah Goro, let’s cum together, please Goro…” V grabs both of their hard members and pushes them against one another moving franticly. Takemura’s hand comes around them as he takes over and strokes them at the same time. </p>
<p>V letting Takemura take over, V keened to the touch, grabbing at Takemura’s back, and raking his nails down his shoulder blades. Takemura fastens his pace moving to capture V’s lips again, biting and sucking hard, V was sure it was going to leave a mark but he still met the heated demand. </p>
<p>Digging his nails in V felt his release coming, “Goro, ah, I’m going to..” “Yes, me too!” their movements became desperate grinding against each other and kissing noisily, V moved hips to meet with Takemura’s grip, grinding down hard onto his thigh seeking friction against his balls and ass.</p>
<p>V finally felt waves of pleasure rock through him as he came over both their hands and abdomens, chocking out Goro’s name. Takemura followed shortly after, jerking hard against him, before moaning unknown Japanese.</p>
<p>V kissed Takemura, as softly as he could without shaking. He felt himself coming down from his ecstasy, and he looked down at the mess between them both. “Heh, I hope they have a working shower here,” Takemura chuckled before moving V of his lap to sit next to him. Standing up Takemura made his way to the bathroom.</p>
<p>“Well, are you joining me?” He extended a hand out in invitation with a smile stretched on his lips.</p>
<p>“How could I say no to that.” V stood Up his legs wobbling a little before he grabbed the outstretched arm, “But I get the wash your hair.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More to come 😉</p>
<p>Comments and Kudos are much appreciated, thank you so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Automatic Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's been a while, hopefully this chapter is a good apology 😋</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They made their way to the shower, stepping in together they let the lukewarm water wash over their bodies, making sure to not get Takemura’s makeshift bandage wet. It was cramped but still better than having cooled spent on your skin.</p><p>V tilted his head back, leaning it onto Takemura’s shoulder. “Mmm, I’m so glad there’s water here.” <br/>He only heard a faint chuckle in reply. They stayed like that for a while, just leaning into each other’s warmth, letting the water flow gently over them.</p><p>V turned to face Takemura, “Too bad there’s no soap, I really wanted to wash your hair.” V brought a hand up to Takemura’s face, pushing his hair out of his face where the water had plastered it, and tucking it behind his ear.</p><p>Takemura leant forward and gently pressed his lips to V’s. They kissed long and slow, V’s hand became tangled in Takemura’s hair, and a strong grip on his hip pushed V against the cold tile wall. </p><p>Their kisses soon became more heated, as Takemura kept a steady grip on V’s hip and the other planted on the wall next to his head. V melts into the kisses, each one as bruising as the last, the water from the shower letting them glide against one another easily. </p><p>“Goro… I want ah!” V tried to get his words out past the relentless kisses and bites to his lips. “Goro… more.” V splayed his hands against Takemura’s chest while hooking a leg around his waist, “Goro please…” V begged into each kiss. </p><p>“V what do you want?” Takemura finally pulled back from V, admiring his now swollen red lips.</p><p>“I want you to fuck me.”</p><p>“Chikushou!” Takemura’s eyes were blown wide with lust, he grabbed V’s chin “Please Goro, I want you.” V desperately plead, bringing his hips against Takemura’s trying to coax him. </p><p>“Fuck V, you’re impossible.” He gave V another hard kiss before stepping back from him. “Not here V, not now.” V opened his eyes in shock, “Why Goro, is this…” “No, I want to, I want to so very much, but not here.”</p><p>“Okay Goro, that’s okay, but can we still?” “Of course V, but this time please let me.”</p><p>Takemura stepped back towards V, pushing him firmly against the wall again.  Picking up where they had left off, V was a sobbing mess soon again. Takemura slid his hand down V’s body caressing every dip and curve. He continued before stopping just before V’s aching member, “V can I?” “Fuck yes, Goro please touch me!” without a second through Takemura curled his hand around V.</p><p>V’s head snapped back against the shower wall, moaning harshly at Takemura’s touch. His back arched trying to get more friction and he pulled Takemura closer by his hair. “Goro let me…” V reached down to try and touch Takemura, but his hand was quickly captured and pinned above his head.</p><p>“No, just let me.” Takemura breathed into V’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine. </p><p>Takemura then grabbed V by his hips and flipped him so he was facing to shower wall. V cried out in shock, both of his arm coming up to brace him against the tiles.</p><p>“Let me know if this is not good, it’s been a while,” Takemura muttered against the back of V’s neck before slowly kissing down his spine.</p><p>V’s breath hitches and he bites back a moan as Takemura grabs his ass with one hand and uses his thigh to spread V’s legs wide.</p><p>Takemura then slowly sinks to his knees, continuing to kiss down further, “This okay V?” Takemura gives his ass a hard squeeze. “Fuck yes Goro, yes!” </p><p>Resuming Takemura bit gently on the flesh of V’s cheek and V makes a strangled noise. V can feel his breath hot on the sensitive skin, and a hand grips tightly on his ass. </p><p>The feeling of something hot, and wet against his hole makes V’s legs buckle and a deep moan escapes his throat, luckily Takemura had a strong grip on him and kept him up against the wall.  V gasps, not prepared for what was happening, all he could do was brace himself hard against the tiles trying not to collapse. </p><p>Takemura licked long slow stripes over V’s hole, taking his time before pushing harder. V whimpers at the strange feeling, “Fuck Goro, ah!”</p><p>That was all Takemura seemed to need as he dives further in, pushing his tongue in past the tightness of V’s hole. He pushed in deep, before exiting and dragging his tongue against V’s entrance, repeating this again and again.</p><p>V was a mess, bent over trying to seek more from Takemura’s hot tongue, and his dick hung heavy and leaking against his thigh. “Goro please please…” V rambled on, delirious from the intense pleasure.</p><p>Takemura reached a hand up between V’s legs and takes hold of V’s aching cock. He stroked it roughly in time with the movements of his tongue, pushing further in before replacing his tongue with a finger. V cried out at the new sensation, grinding back against the digit and forward into Takemura’s hand sloppily.</p><p>Takemura leaned forward again ghosting over V’s entrance. “Let go V.” <br/>V moaned loud against the cold tiles, feeling a familiar heat pooling in his gut again.</p><p>Takemura then returned his tongue to V’s ass pushing it in along his finger, making V see stars against his eyelids. V came loud, almost screaming against the wall as he coated Takemura’s hand in cum.</p><p>Slowly pulling his finger and tongue out, Takemura gave V’s ass a quick kiss, before he stood up, wrapping his arms around V’s waist and holding him tight against his body.</p><p>“Hah, ah, fuck Goro,” V was breathless, leaning healing into Takemura’s arms, “You’re fucking amazing.” </p><p>Takemura moved V into the shower stream, washing away the sweat and cum. “I’m glad you enjoyed it V” Takemura kissed the back of V’s neck gently. </p><p>They stood against each other for a while, the water was long since cold. V had his eye’s closed trying to catch his breath and Takemura was wrapped around him, placing the occasional kiss against v’s neck sweetly.</p><p>“As much as I enjoy this V, perhaps we should get out of this place.” Stepping forward out of Takemura’s grip, V moves to turn off the shower, “I guess you’re right Goro. Though maybe we should go somewhere with a comfortable bed, and hot water preferably.” </p><p>V turned around to face Takemura, who looked more relaxed than he did when V first woke up. “Perhaps V, but maybe we should split up, I do not wish to blow our cover.”</p><p>“Well, we’ll just have to be careful then, won’t we?” V gave Takemura a cheeky grin before stepping out and looking for something to dry off with. </p><p>“Ah shit, guess I’m just gonna have to air-dry.” V had used the only towel to bandage Takemura, and he was not willing to use the spent bed sheets.</p><p>“Where will we go V?” Takemura stepped out of the small bathroom to meet with V, who was shamelessly walking out onto the balcony to have a smoke. </p><p>“Thank fuck!” Johnny lit up next to V, trying to get any high he can off each of V’s slow drags. “I don’t know how much more of that I could take.”</p><p>V ignores Johnny’s complaints, “Well, I was thinking we could go to my place.” he looks back to Takemura. </p><p>“If you believe it to be safe, then I will accompany you. But we need to be cautious.” </p><p>V gave a small laugh, before turning back to the sea-view, “Okay Goro, we’ll be safe, don’t worry I’m always prepared.”</p><p>Seeming to miss what V had tried to insinuate, Takemura began to collect their things, putting them back into V’s backpack. V finished smoking, deciding he was dry enough, he went inside and helped Takemura get his shirt on over the shitty bandaging job V had done.</p><p>“How is it feeling?” V gently stroked over Takemura’s injured shoulder, “It will be fine, it already hurts less then it did.” Takemura grabbed V’s hand before bringing it to his lips to softly kiss against V’s knuckles. </p><p>Takemura then suddenly turned a deep shade of red and dropped V’s hand suddenly, “Well we should get going now, don’t want to stay here too long.” He then promptly turned and went to the door. </p><p>V stood still, before smiling and grabbing his bag. “Wait for me ya’ gonk!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Space Inbetween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride to V’s apartment was simple enough, they sat listening to the soft classical music coming through the radio for the most part. V decided he was diving, as to let Takemura’s shoulder heal, which meant at every gear shift, and every red light, V’s hand wandered. </p>
<p>He grabbed Takemura’s hand occasionally, running his thumb over the back of it, sometimes he would place a gentle hand on Takemura’s thigh, just letting it rest. </p>
<p>But the closer they got to the apartment, the touches got heavier. A hand on the thigh, slowly trailing up and down before moving inwards, Takemura leaned his head against the window, feigning disinterest, but a flush on his cheeks gave him away.</p>
<p>V didn’t move any closer, he just kept stroking antagonising close before moving back down. </p>
<p>A small gasp left Takemura’s mouth as V stretched his thumb on a stroke upwards, grazing ever so softly onto Takemura’s growing heat. But as soon as it started it was over, V pulled his hand away and turned off the car.</p>
<p>“We’re here, come on.” V quickly opened the door stepping out into the cool air, watching as Takemura slowly left the car, a flush clearly stained on his cheeks. V just smiled and started walking to the lift, not looking back to see if Takemura followed. </p>
<p>Calling the lift V finally looked back, Takemura had followed him and was standing about a meter away, looking at everything but V.</p>
<p>A ping pulled V’s attention back to the lift, as he stepped on, hitting the floor number. Takemura stepped in after, standing at the opposite side.</p>
<p>The door slid shut and before it had even started moving V had turned to Takemura and quickly closed the distance between them. Grabbing him by the waist, V pushed Takemura up against the advertisement screens before latching onto his neck and pushing a knee hard between his thighs.</p>
<p>Takemura makes a strangled noise in his throat, as he clenches onto V’s shoulders, “V! What are you doing?!” </p>
<p>V paused momentarily, his knee still firmly pressed into Takemura’s groin, “What do you think?” V chuckled before winking and moving back to Takemura’s bruised neck.</p>
<p>“But, ah we’re still in public!” V stops again grabbing Takemura’s chin and tilting it to meet his eyes. “Trust me Goro, they’ve seen much worse in this lift.” He growled out, the ride over seemed to effect V just as much as it did Takemura, His eyes were now dark with lust and pants tighter than they once were.<br/>“Fuck V! Please, just a minute more,” Takemura begged, he did not want to bring any more attention than necessary to them. </p>
<p>V’s knee dropped, and he leaned in close, his lips brushing on Takemura’s ear, “Fine, but I want you to fuck me on every piece of furniture I own.”</p>
<p>V stepped away from Takemura, taking his original spot on the other side of the lift.<br/>Not long after the door slide open again, and V was out walking the short distance to his door, not stopping.</p>
<p>Making his way to the door V quickly unlocked it, stepping inside, and letting Takemura shut it on his way in.</p>
<p>V walked to his bed, quickly taking off his shirt and stripping out of his jeans. </p>
<p>“Hey kid, what do you think you’re doin’?” Johnny lounged casually on V’s bed, tilting his sunglasses down. “Fuck off Johnny.” No way kid, you’ve already fucked this guy enough for my tastes, not a chance I’m letting you do it again.” Johnny crossed his arm, pretending to settle into V’s bed.</p>
<p>“Johnny, I swear to god, if you don’t fuck off now I’m going to burn your Porsche!”</p>
<p>“Like fuck you will, you love that car as much as I do!” “Fucking try me Johnny!”</p>
<p>Takemura stood, watching as V stood motionless for a minute before suddenly V was grabbing the closest thing and throwing it against the wall of his bed.</p>
<p>“V?” Takemura tried softly taking a step forward, but V couldn’t hear him over the yelling contest in his head.</p>
<p>“V I’m not letting you bend over for this dog anymore!” “Fuck off Johnny! You’re just jealous I can still fuck!”</p>
<p>“As if! You couldn’t fuck even if you wanted too, you just bend over like the slut you are and get ploughed!”</p>
<p>V’s eyes stung and tears of shame and anger welled up, “Screw you Johnny, SCREW YOU!” V screamed aloud, V turned, sprinting to the bathroom, and grabbing the pills Vic gave him and downing a handful.</p>
<p>“Shit, kid I’m…“ Johnny had already gone when V finished choking down the medicine.</p>
<p>Takemura rushed to V’s side, V leant over the sink trying not to puke the pills back up. </p>
<p>Takemura rubbed circles on V’s back trying to soothe him, although Takemura was unsure what had just happened. </p>
<p>Tears flowed freely from V’s eyes, a sob escaping his lips was all it took for him to turn and throw himself into Takemura’s arms, sobs wracking his body, unable to stop.</p>
<p>“Shh, it’s okay V, what happened? What’s wrong?” Takemura had his arms wrapping trying around V’s shaking body, unsure on what he could do to help.</p>
<p>“It’s okay V, come on let’s lie down,” Takemura manoeuvres them to V’s bed, keeping his arms tight around V’s body. He slowly laid down, holding V flush against his body.</p>
<p>It took a while, but slowly V stopped shaking, his hands were on top of Takemura’s, tracing lazy patterns into his skin.</p>
<p>“Are you feeling better V?” Takemura shuffled a bit, but kept his arms tight around V’s waist, “Yes, I’m sorry Goro,” </p>
<p>“There’s nothing to apologise about V, It’s okay.” Takemura placed a gentle kiss to the back of V’s neck. </p>
<p>V turned in Takemura’s grip, their chests now flush together, he leaned up and placed a timid kiss to his lips. </p>
<p>Takemura smiled, “If you want to, we can talk about it?” V looked down, “It’s just Johnny, I mean the construct.” </p>
<p>Takemura’s smile faulted but he continued, “I see, I spoke to them briefly before, they did not seem to like me.” He tried joking.</p>
<p>V smiled sadly, “Ha, yeah, he doesn’t really, he said he didn’t want me, um, sleeping with you again.”<br/>V looked back up to Takemura “So I told him where he could shove it, but…” </p>
<p>“It’s okay V you don’t have to,” Takemura suggested, “I know, it ended with him telling me I’m practically a slut and not to sleep with you again.” A blush covered V’s cheeks, embarrassed he looked down again.</p>
<p>“You know that’s not true V, just because you like sex doesn’t make you a… I mean there is nothing wrong with, ah, or you know…” Takemura trailed off looking embarrassed himself for his lack of vocabulary.</p>
<p>V laughed, shaking slightly in Takemura’s hold. “You’re amazing Goro, you know that?” Takemura sighed in relief, his shamed fading in making V smile.</p>
<p>“I know he didn’t mean it, but it still hurt, ya’ know? I just… I really like you Goro.” V looked into Takemura’s eyes searching for some reaction or answer.</p>
<p>“Me too V, me too.” Takemura leaned in to kiss V again softly, feeling V relax into him. Pulling back Takemura’s eyes softened, taking in V’s red eyes and marked face.</p>
<p>“I am sorry V, I have been selfish. I forgot to think about your situation, you are going through something indescribable.” </p>
<p>“Hmm, it’s okay Goro” V looked up, “I did kind of come into your life and tear it apart.”</p>
<p>“It is still no excuse, even if you did not steal the relic Arasaka-San will still be dead and I would be tossed away like garbage. To be honest with you, I am grateful for what you did.”</p>
<p>“Really? How could you be grateful for me stealing from Arasaka?”</p>
<p>“If you didn’t steal the relic, I would never have met you.” Takemura looks down at V a smile playing on his lips. “You would have never shown me all the wrong Arasaka has done, and you wouldn’t’ve been able to make me see that there is more to life than honour.”</p>
<p>Takemura placed his hand on V’s face. Looking at the bruise he had given him a few days prior. Leaning it to kiss softly as the bruise Takemura whispered, “I’m sorry for what I did, I never wanted to hurt you”</p>
<p>“I know Goro, I know…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry again for the long pause, Uni started up again in Australia and I'm stressin 🥴</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fanfic so let me know of any potential changes or suggestions, Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>